Lo que quiero decirte OS
by OnlyMisery
Summary: Aun si las palabras estan en nuestras mentes y corazones, sera en vano no hacer nada para que lleguen a destino. A veces solo hace falta una hoja de papel para que ello. OS publicado en Anime Amino y en Wattpad por mi.


_Te quiero_ escribió en el cuaderno. Luego de eso, alejó sus manos de la hoja escrita y la observó durante unos segundos. Se quedó pensando en lo fácil que era escribirlo, pero ya decirlo era otra historia

 _¿Por qué tanta complicación?_ era una pregunta que rondaba en su mente. Pero partiendo desde el inicio, _¿por qué la querría?_ Verla tan obstinada, imponiéndose en su vida destrozando cualquier rastro de tranquilidad. Entonces recordó cuando él se apareció y le propuso matrimonio, enterarse de ello debió aliviarlo o así creyó que pasaría.

Pero en vez de eso, se sintió como si le quisieran arrebatar algo sumamente importante. Notar como esos sentimientos imprevistos le inundaban la mente le hicieron reaccionar con un largo suspiro. Verse así de frágil, era algo que jamás había experimentado. Pero al ver nuevamente la hoja le hizo sentir aun más rabia pero hacia sí mismo, ver que alguien que podía resolver cualquier problema tan complejo ahora se derrumbaba con algo tan simple. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su error, había subestimado esa simpleza. Darse cuenta que no podía pronunciar esas palabras, decírselo a Kotoko era algo que hasta ahora lo creía imposible e insensato. Pero ahora podía ver que tan primordial se había vuelto ella para él, recordándole que las cosas simples muchas veces guardan una profundidad oculta que pone en aprietos a cualquiera. Que aun si fallas sorteando eso, puedes aun demostrar que tanto empeño y pasión transmites y eso es incluso un logro aun mayor que cualquier descubrimiento científico. Ante esta situación inesperada, de un manotazo arranco la hoja del cuaderno y la hizo un bollo de papel para después tirarlo al basurero que estaba junto a la puerta. Pero ni bien dio un paso escuchó que golpeaban suavemente la puerta.

-¿Irie puedo pasar?- escucho Irie y supo que era Kotoko

Sin poder planear que cara pondría al verla le abre la puerta hasta la mitad. Ella pudo ver que tenia el ceño fruncido y le miraba fijo como si le molestara algo. También Irie observó que ella no estaba como siempre. Siempre fue transparente en esas cuestiones y él esbozó una sonrisa a medias al pensar en ello. Kotoko estaba nerviosa, no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara hasta que respiró profundo dos veces para darse valentía y finalmente habló sin dejar de mirarle fijo con forzada confianza.

-L-lo siento- se le escuchó decir con una voz que quería transmitir seguridad mas no lo lograba. Para seguiir, Kotoko tomó las manos de Irie y así pudo seguir y dejar fluir lo que tenía guardado

-Lo siento por insistir tanto, por ser una carga molesta para tí. Se que soy torpe y descuidada, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Siempre lo hago para ser una mujer digna de estar a tu lado. Porque se que tú mas que nadie en el mundo se lo merece...-

Hizo una pausa, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Pero aun con eso, se las arregló para seguir.

-Por eso cuando recibí la propuesta de Kin-chan pensé que tal vez... era lo mejor-

Ante estas últimas palabras él no pudo evitar estar impactado. _¿Acaso estaba pensando lo mismo que él?_ Pero entonces vio sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, su voz temblorosa y recordó lo que sentía hace unos momentos y una pregunta asaltó su mente: _¿Acaso era **REALMENTE** lo mejor?_ La respuesta estaba allí, se estaba revelando ante sus ojos. o mas bien siempre estuvo allí, solo que la estaba evitando. Ese pesar compartido entre los dos le estaba mostrando lo que realmente era lo mejor.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta del bollo de papel que aun tenia en su mano y que estaba por tirar al basurero. Evitando que sus miradas se cruzaran y con un sonrojo que hacia lo que fuere por hacerse notar, posiciono la mano de Kotoko para que estuviera abierta con la palma hacia arriba y allí le colocó el bollo para después darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta

Y allí estaba ella, algo estupefacta por lo que acababa de pasar, aunque también algo molesta ya que con lo mucho que se esforzó en decirle todo eso su reacción había sido algo brusca.

 _¿Y ahora qué le pasa? Maldito insensible?_ pensó molesta y tratando de mantener la calma ya que, no sería prudente andar a los gritos en mitad de la noche. Se dio la vuelta e iba a su habitación pero a su vez la curiosidad le picó con el bollo de papel en su mano. Caminó unos pasos muy despacio y mientras fue abriendo el papel hasta que pudo leer lo que había escrito allí. No había dudas, era su letra tan pulcra pero a la vez había algo en ella que le transmitía algo mas... sentimental. Sorprendida miro de reojo hacia la puerta de su habitación, tratando de deducir a qué se debió eso. Pero si algo era seguro, era que las palabras escritas en el papel... no fueron casualidad. Una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro y una pequeña risa ante la extraña confesion. Puesto que al parecer, habían avanzado mucho mas de lo que alguna vez ella pudo imaginar.

-Yo también te quiero- Susurró antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación sin poder desipar la sonrisa que se le había formado.

• •

Este OS ha sido publicado en wattpad. Estoy probando ambos para ver en cual me siento mas comoda. Este es el primer OS en años y el primerisimo no siendo yaoi... espero les guste y cualquier comentario es bienvenido :)


End file.
